The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, in particular, to carbon nanotube transistors and methods of manufacturing carbon nanotube transistors.
Carbon nanotube field-effect transistors (CNT FETs) can provide low-voltage performance with channel lengths scaled into the sub-10 nanometer (nm) regime. A self-aligned gate structure is used for CNT FETs in highly integrated digital applications. When considering a CNT FET for such applications, it is useful to get the voltage required to switch between ON and OFF states as low as possible. Decreasing this operating voltage improves the quality and applicability of the CNT FET for such applications.